familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lawrence de Dutton (-1392)
}} "Sir Lawrence Dutton of Dutton knight, son and heir to sir Thomas, had two wifes, Alice and Margaret, but who was father to either of them I find not. He had no issue by either, leaving his inheritance to descend to Peter Dutton, eldest son of Edmund Dutton his younger brother. Lib. C. fol. 159. q. I. Sir Lawrence was a knight 44 Edw. III and sheriff of Cheshire 44, 45, 46 Edw. III. and also I Rich. II. Lib. C. fol. 159. m. He had four parts of the seven of Thornton's estate. One part he had as son and heir to Ellen, eldest daughter and co-heir of sir Peter Thornton. He purchased the part of Elizabeth, late wife of Roger Venables of Golborne, daughter and heir of Margaret, wife of William de Golborne, which Margraet was another of the daughters and heirs of sir Peter de Thornton, 12 Rich. II. Lib. C. fol. 159. o. Another part he purchased from Matthew de Weverham, son and heir of Hugh de Weverham and Emme his wife, another of the daughters and heirs of Sir Peter de Thornton, 14 Rich. II. 1391. Lib. C. fol. 159. p. The part of Katharine, who was outlawed for folony, Thomas Dutton his father had formerly bought of the Prince. Lib. C. fol. 162. T. Mary, another daughter and co-heir, had the mannor of Helsby; she died without issue. Maud, another daughter and co-heir, married Henry Beeston of Beeston. Elizabeth, another daughter and co-heir, married Hamon Fitton of Bollin, and had issue Joan, daughter and heir, mother of William Venables of Bollin. Sir Lawrence had licence from the earl of Chester to carry away the chappel of Kingsley, formerly belonging to sir Peter de Thornton, being within the boundary of the forest. Lib. C. fol. 148. I. 45 Edw. III. He sealed constantly with his esocheon of armes, Quarterly, a fret in the second and third quarters; inscribed about the seal- SIGIL LAURENTH DE DUTTON MILITIS. Which very seal was extant 1665, in possession of the lady Kilmorey. He made his will at Dutton, on Sunday, being the day after the Conversion of S. Paul, or 26 Januarii, anno Domini 1392, 16 Rich. II. wherein he bequeaths his body to be buried at Norton, and gives his black horse before his body to the convent of Norton for a heriot; also sixteen torches and five tapers, about his body on the burial-day, with sixteen poor men in gowns to carry the lights; also ten marks to the poor, and thirty pound to suffient chaplains to celebrate for his soul the next yera, two in the parish-church of Budworth, and four others in the chapel of Dutton; also to Agnes and Ellen, daughters of Edmund Dutton forty pounds for their marriages; and makes Margaret his wife, and his cousin, Hugh Dutton, his executors, and the abbot of Chester overseer of hiw will. Lib. C. fol. 159. s. This will was proved the tenth day of February following, before William Newhagh, then archdeacon of Chester. So that sir Lawrence died 1392, 16 Rich. II. aged fifty-three years. Margaret, his widow, married afterwards sir William Brereton of Brereton, 21 Rich. II. Lib. C. fol. 145. f." --The History of the County Palatine and City of Chester: Comp. from Original Evidences in Public Offices, the Harleian and Cottonian Mss., Parochial Registers, Private Muniments, Unpublished Ms. Collections of Successive Cheshire Antiquaries, and a Personal Survey of Every Township in the County; Incorporated with a Republication of King's Vale Royal and Leycester's Cheshire Antiquities, Volume 1 by George Ormerod, Daniel King, William Smith, William Webb (sheriff.), Sir Peter Leycester